


Where's Perry?

by Chaos_Valkyrie



Series: Agent O [13]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Animal Attack, Bea is a Brave Bunny, Heinz Back on the Case, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing Persons, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-graphic injuries, Ocelot!Heinz, Pissed Off Heinz, human!perry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Valkyrie/pseuds/Chaos_Valkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Where's Perry?' Heinz signed impatiently, and Carl jumped forward.</p><p>“We’ve been trying to get a hold of Agent P, but he’s not answering his communicator. We haven't heard from him at all in the last thirty-six hours... Heinz!” he heard Carl yell after him as he practically flew out of the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kids! This one is a little darker, and will involve what I consider fairly non-graphic violence in part 2. But until then... enjoy!

Heinz sighed over his coffee, eyeing the empty chair across from him. This was the forth day in a row that Perry had missed their beverage break, and Heinz was feeling his absence keenly.

Upon graduation, Perry had opted out of the nemesis program, instead taking a freelance position. Much like Heinz, he was mostly called out for support roles or for cases too big for any single agent to handle. Due to his unique circumstances, however, Perry was additionally assigned missions where a human could investigate more easily than an animal agent.

This was the case now. Perry had been assigned a large case involving tracking down a few agents who had failed to report in at their regularly scheduled time. It apparently involved a lot of field work, so Perry had regretfully let Heinz know that he'd not be able to stop by the first two days. Heinz assumed, as he sipped his coffee, that he must've hit a big break, seeing as he hadn't even heard from the human in the last 48 hours.

Heinz's watch beeped, and he was disappointed to see Monogram's face pop up on screen.

“Heinz, we have an assignment for you, its an emergency. Come to my office for briefing at once.”

Heinz blinked at the man's somber tone, the nodded before swiping the screen blank. He shucked off his lab coat, draping it neatly upon his chair, then lifted the dome from his Hat. Positioning it on his head, he felt a shiver of something. It felt wrong... the last time he'd worn his Hat was his final mission before his big blow-out with Perry.

He shrugged the feeling away, locking down his office as he walked through the halls to Monogram's office. A few agents eyed him in passing, and Heinz sympathized – he had thought he was fully retired too. What could be so big that it would need him, and not Perry or Peter or even Bea, who was proving herself to be particularly vicious in the field.

Heinz walked into Monogram's office without knocking, surprised to see Carl standing by the Major's desk, wringing his hands nervously. Monogram cleared his throat.

“Four days ago, we assigned Agent Platypus a case involving some agents who had failed to report in. However, we have since learned, through his efforts, that a dozen of our agents are currently missing in the field.” Carl hit a button on the remote, and Monogram's screen brought up pictures of every missing agent. Heinz growled lowly, noting Bea's picture in the group, along with Peter's. “But we fear that's only the beginning of it.”

“Agent Platypus discovered that all those agents had nemeses, and that they too are missing. He investigated every lair, only to discover that each lair had been thoroughly trashed.” The screen flashed briefly over various hideouts, all of which were completely wrecked – furniture upended, machines smoking and sparking, complete and utter chaos.

“Other agents have also reported that their nemeses are missing, their lairs in the same condition. We so far have 20 missing-scientists reports.” This time the screen flashed about twenty or so mugshots. Heinz was not saddened to see Rodney among them.

“So far we have failed to contact any of the missing agents. Agent P found damaged communicators at a few of the lairs, so it is safe to assume that whoever had done this knows our methods exceedingly well.”

'So, do you need me to join Perry in the field?' Heinz signed, masking his excitement. He hadn't had a chance to work with Perry as a fellow agent, and he was thrilled at the thought of working alongside his best friend.

The grim look, however, that passed between Monogram and Carl made his heart plummet.

“We can only assume that the missing scientists and missing agents are being taken by the same fiend. With the data provided by Agent P, we've analyzed any and all links between those missing and have found a few leads.”

'Where's Perry?' Heinz signed impatiently, and Carl jumped forward.

“The missing scientists all have two things in common, Heinz. They were all LOVEMUFFIN members, and they all were assigned Peter the Panda as their agent at some point – whether officially or as a substitute.”

Heinz felt the sense of dread growing. He automatically reached for his communicator, startling as Carl gently grasped his paw, stopping him.

“We’ve been trying to get a hold of Agent P, but he’s not answering his communicator. We haven't heard from him at all in the last thirty-six hours... Heinz!” he heard Carl yell after him as he practically flew out of the room. Heinz tore down the hall, dodging agents as he ran full tilt downstairs to the hangar and his own, personal hover-jet.

He hit the ignition hard and tore out of the hangar, gunning the engine all the way to downtown Danville and Perry's apartment. He slowed just enough to land safely, then leapt out of the car and slammed through the balcony doors to get inside.

The place was a mess. Whoever captured Perry had not gotten him without a fight. The drapes were torn down, the couch was on its back, the coffee table was smashed.

There was a large smear of what smelled like Perry’s blood on the remains of the coffee table. Heinz saw red for a few moments before he forced himself to regain control.

He searched the apartment methodically, making sure it was empty. His Hat recorded his progress, and Carl contacted his watch as soon as he returned to the sitting room.

Heinz accepted the call as he examined some muddy footprints near the front door. They were in and around a trap that had obviously failed to hold the intruder for long. Heinz was going to smack Perry when he found him. All his traps still left the hands free for communication purposes.

“If you get some samples, Heinz, we can analyze them and narrow down his location from there.” Heinz waved dismissively at the screen, scooping up some of the mud with a probe into a petrie dish, both of which he had pulled from his Hat. He stalked over to his hover-jet, popping the boot, and folded out his own personal travel laboratory.

“You have a mini-lab in your hover-jet?” Carl sounded impressed.

Heinz took the watch off and propped it where Carl could see him as he worked. He fed the sample into his travel sample analyzer, then signed to Carl. ‘Perks of being the guy who invented the hover-jet.’

The sample flew through the system, results popping up almost immediately. He pushed a button to send the results to Carl’s feed.

“Caffeine molecules… rainwater…” Carl read out loud. Heinz’s tail twitched impatiently.

'Who is Peter assigned to now, and where?' Heinz signed. Carl looked up the information, making a noise of surprise as he read through Peter's profile.

“Agent Panda is currently assigned to Professor Mystery, who's based in Seattle.” The two Science Bros made eye contact and nodded in agreement.

Heinz growled lowly. Looks like he’s going to go pay Seattle a visit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: My Mystery and Peter are not the Panda Shrine head-canon - mine are not Miggs and Peter Orso, thank you. I wrote this part before I started reading Grayce Adam's and DoctorV's excellent fics. Just keep that in mind for this installment, esp. if you are a Panda Shriner.
> 
> Also, fun fact - in researching ocelots for this chapter, I found that they're a. very territorial, and b. are considered more violent and deadly than their larger feline cousins (tigers, lions, etc.) I discovered this from an account of a big cat expert who stated he'd much rather face down an enraged tiger than a pissed off ocelot (he has faced down both - the ocelot nearly killed him). So, let's just say Mystery made a v. big mistake.
> 
> I consider the violence to be fairly non-graphic, but let me know if I should up the rating or add more warnings. Enjoy!

Heinz crawled through the ventilation system, peeking through the vents into various rooms. He had found the hideout easily enough – the scanners he had built into his hover-jet led him to an area of the city with unusually high levels of energy consumption. A quick hack into the city records then led him to a totally clichéd abandoned warehouse owned by the Misterio Company. Bingo.

Soft candlelight glowed from the next room, and curiosity piqued, Heinz quickly loosened the vent's screws from the inside and dropped down into the room below.

He cringed, eyeing the candles and panda plushies and the wall covered with pictures of Peter. Looks like someone had a bit of a creepy obsession. Some of the pictures were candids, but most seemed to feature Peter in battle with various scientists. All the scientists in the pictures were scribbled over with angry red marker. Heinz's eyes narrowed as he recognized one backdrop in particular. It was Perry's apartment, and the photo showed Perry eating breakfast while Peter smashed his -inator into the wall.

Heinz smirked, remembering that report. That wasn't Perry's 'in awe' face. That was Perry's 'what the fuck' face. Silly Peter.

Heinz heard cackling from outside the room, and his ears flattened. Adjusting his Hat, he got down on all fours to better slink his way to Mystery’s laboratory.

He slipped into the room, hiding in the shadows and surveying the scene. A man – also in the shadows, but closer to the light where he could still somewhat be seen – was berating another man trapped in a metal tube for daring to fight his nemesis. Good thing ocelots had excellent night vision, for he could see the man in full-facial mask clearly.

The trapped man was Doctor Diminutive. Heinz looked around. A large, reinforced glass case lined one wall, holding the trapped agents. Newton pounded furiously on the surface of the case, the noise muffled only slightly by the thick shatter-proof glass.

Heinz’s eyes searched around more. Where was he keeping the scientists… he noticed shapes hidden in the shadows on the opposite end of the room, and squinted a bit to get a clearer look.

The shapes were the scientists. They were somehow completely immobile, like statues, and at the front of the group was Perry. His expression was frozen in shock, with a hint of fear, and a thick line of blood coated the side of his face.

*****

Everyone in the room – trapped and otherwise – jumped at the deep growl that reverberated from the shadows behind Professor Mystery. The animal agents in particular froze, recognizing the sound of an incredibly pissed off predator. Only two agents, however, recognized that voice in particular, and put two and two together.

'Heinz!' Newton and Bea both screamed, pounding on the glass together, 'don’t kill him!' Peter’s head jerked towards them, then also took up the cry.

*****

Mystery, meanwhile, jumped into the light, hiding himself behind the trapped doctor as a dark shape stalked towards them from the shadows. Its blue eyes glowed eerily, and he couldn’t tell what the creature was until it too entered the light. 

It was an ocelot. Stalking on all fours with an agent’s fedora on its head and an angry snarl on its face. Diminutive had seen Agent O fight Rodney, and recognized this behavior as atypical for the ocelot. He looked to his own nemesis in the glass prison, saw his terror, and unknowingly took up the cry of, “Agent O, don’t kill him!”

Mystery laughed, even as he backed away from the enraged feline. “Now, now, Agent O, I’m the only one who knows how to unfreeze the scientists trapped by my Statue-inator. Let’s not do something we’d all regret now.”

Heinz paused, and then grinned at the evil professor. And somehow, this smile was more terrifying to all of them than the growling from before.

Heinz lunged. Mystery pulled out a ray gun, only to have it smacked from his hand, claws ripping across his palm, leading bloody furrows behind. The man gasped, ducking another lunge and backing away quickly from the enraged cat. Heinz snarled and hissed, leaping towards Mystery and quickly leaving bloody slashes across his chest, face, and across the back of his knees as he kicked his legs out from under him. 

Mystery slammed into the ground, forty-some pounds of enraged ocelot knocking the breath out of him as Heinz pounced on his torso. A paw settled on his neck, and he froze as the claws pricked the flesh through his mask.

*****

Heinz snarled, fangs exposed as he glared down at the man trapped beneath him. 'You’re lucky I value Perry’s life more than killing you,' he told the terrified scientist, even though he knew the man couldn’t understand him. He flipped Mystery over, pinning his arms behind him and slapping the handcuffs on his wrists painfully tight.

Heinz stalked over to the wall, paw smacking down on the button that kept the prison sealed. As soon as the wall lowered, Newton rushed over to Diminutive, poking at the trap holding the man immobile. Most of the agents flinched away from Heinz, and Peter made an aborted movement towards Mystery before shrinking back at a growl from Heinz.

Heinz felt a paw pat his side, and his gaze shot down to settle on Bea. 

‘If anyone can unfreeze Perry, its you, Heinz,’ she told him softly, and Heinz sighed, finally unclenching. He pulled off his watch and passed it to her. 

‘Text HQ, send Carl the coordinates. Tell him to get a clean up crew in here,’ he told her, and she nodded and saluted him. He grinned ever-so-slightly back.

He pulled out the keys for his hover-jet, and hit a few buttons on the remote control. The jet smashed through the ceiling a few seconds later, causing everyone else in the room to jump, including the newly freed Doctor Dim. The car landed next to Heinz, and he flipped the seat up to pull out his back up toolkit.

He stalked over to the Statue-inator – stupid name, he’d have called a Freeze-inator or something, much cooler – and flipped open the side panel, examining the wiring. He noticed Doctor Dim start to move towards him in his peripheral vision, before Newton pulled him back and frantically wrote something on his notepad, showing it to the doctor. Mystery scoffed openly.

“No stupid cat is going to figure out how to reverse my Stat- Mmph!” Heinz glared over with narrowed eyes, baring his fangs, causing Mystery to swallow painfully. He nodded at Peter for covering the man’s mouth before he pissed Heinz off further.

Heinz opened his kit, and quickly got lost in his inventing headspace as he poked his way into the machine.

By the time he had finished rewiring the device and emerged from his own headspace, back up had arrived. Medics were tending to Mystery – Heinz growled lowly – and other agents were pulling the frozen scientists out of the shadows towards the Statue-inator.

The frozen Perry was set up directly in front of the -inator, a medic waiting nearby to tend to the man once he was unfrozen. Bea was talking softly to Perry, too softly for even Heinz to hear, patting his knee fondly in reassurance. Heinz cleared his throat, attracting the room’s attention.

‘Its ready,’ he announced to those who could understand him. Bea nodded, hopping to the human medic and pulling her a little further from the firing zone. He fired up the machine, eyes focused on the ready light. Once it turned green, he slapped his paw on the fire button…

Perry sagged to his knees, one hand flying up to his forehead and his head wound, the other settling across his ribs as he groaned in pain. Heinz reached him before anyone else, eyes wide and pawing frantically but gently at the teal-haired agent.

‘Perry! Are you okay? Obviously not, stupid question, what can I do?! What do you need?!’ A hand settled on the back of his neck, and Heinz paused his babbling as Perry smiled at him tiredly.

‘I knew you’d come for me,’ Perry whispered to him, and Heinz melted inside. He grinned softly in reply.

‘Always,’ he whispered back. He felt something nudge his side, and looked down to see Bea, wiping tears away from her little eyes even as she started to nudge him away from Perry. 

‘Let the medic tend to him,’ she told him, and Heinz nodded slowly, reluctant to pull back. He watched with hunter’s eyes as Perry was pulled off to the side, eyes never breaking contact with his best friend’s. A hand settled on his opposite shoulder, and Heinz reluctantly turned to face Carl, who was also giving him a compassionate look. 

“Don’t worry about unfreezing the others. I can handle that while you watch over Perry,” he whispered in Heinz’s ear. Heinz smiled at him gratefully, bolting over to sit a few feet away from Perry as the medic checked him over.

Heinz shifted on his paws impatiently the entire time the medic tended to Perry. Once she was finally finished and had moved away, he was instantly at Perry’s side. The human agent was slumped against the wall, but immediately wrapped an arm around Heinz and leaned into him for support. They watched in silence as various evil scientists were brought forward and unfrozen by the machine Heinz had rewired.

Rodney was finally brought forward, and Heinz growled to get Carl’s attention, and signed, ‘Do we have to change him back?!’

Perry laughed as Carl grimaced. “He has a son who might sue us if we don’t,” Carl defended as he hit the switch. 

Heinz winced as the newly transformed scientist instantly started complaining about… something. Heinz couldn’t be bothered to listen. He turned to Perry, who was now watching the medic and Peter the Panda argue with Mystery over tending his facial wounds. Apparently he didn’t want to lift his mask and ruin his allure or something. Perry turned and looked at Heinz curiously.

'Did you do that?'

Heinz nodded. He wasn’t ashamed, he’d wished he’d been able to do more

'You never used your claws when we fought. Were you… holding back?' he asked, brow furrowed. His face cleared when Heinz shook his head. 

'Fighting you was fun. I never wanted to hurt you like that. He, on the other hand, really pissed me off.' He growled lowly.

'So…' Perry started, and Heinz could hear the smile in his voice. 'My apartment’s busted. I’m going to need some help getting it back into shape.'

Heinz froze. 'Um… I think I sprained something? In that fight. Definitely definitely sprained something.' He peeked at Perry who was laughing at him with a wry smile on his face. 

'So did I,' he replied softly.

Heinz groaned. 'Fine, I’ll help you get it back in order. If I let you do it, you’ll probably just hurt yourself further. But I’m upgrading all your traps! No objections!'

‘No, sir,’ Perry said, closing his eyes tiredly. ‘After this, you can do anything you want with them.’

‘Your apartment will be just as secure as, if not even more than, my lab,’ Heinz vowed, and Perry peeked at him, a slight smile quirking his lips.

‘Your lab?’ he asked. Heinz nodded fervently.

‘There’s a reason most recruits try to break into my office – the security there is much more lax.’ Perry snorted at Heinz’s definition of ‘lax’. ‘The lab is bigger, and easier to clean, so I can fit in all the really good traps. Did I ever tell you why the Duck hates me so much?’ Perry shook his head, settling back against the wall, his arm around Heinz tightening as he shut his eyes with a smile.

‘It all began with his attempt to break into my lab, and his run-in with my Shave-inator trap…’ Heinz began, shifting even closer to Perry as they both drew comfort from each other's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Heinz didn’t kill Mystery is multi-part. While ocelots are very territorial, Heinz is part human, so he can tone down his instincts somewhat. In this AU, while other agents have been known to kill their nemesis (on orders, or if the scheme becomes too deadly), Heinz has always been adamantly against killing – hence, defying orders and arresting, not killing Kevin. Also, Heinz is 95% percent sure that he can reverse the machine on his own, but that 5% chance that he can’t is too much for him to risk killing Mystery. Not when its his Perry at stake.
> 
> And yes, though I’m only hinting at the tale because I’m not planning (at this point) to hash it all out – Heinz’s trap shaved / plucked the Duck. Which is why Duck hates Heinz so much in this AU.
> 
> Anyway, also changed the Non-exist-inator to the Freeze-inator. Why? Originally, that whole scene was just going to involve Heinz, Perry, and Mystery, with a late Peter coming in. But then, in this AU, Peter has fought against numerous scientists, even Rodney, who he was nemesis to for far longer than Perry. So the original inator couldn't work, bc a whole bunch of people would then be dead before he got to Perry. And I didn't really want to kill Rodney et al, bc they'll show up later. so... in head canon he was going to transform them or something, turn them into vegetables, whatever... I chose freezeinator bc when I got to that point, I wanted Heinz to see Perry in injured human form, and get pissed.
> 
> Next installment… one of our boys finally takes the Universe's hints and realizes what everyone else has known all along. Any guesses as to who? (Should be pretty obvious, but I’d still like to see thoughts…)

**Author's Note:**

> It was getting a little long, so I separated the Seattle section to post on Sunday. Who can't wait to see pissed off Heinz?


End file.
